


The Mirror

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beetlejuice verse!, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghost!AU, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Suicide, Subject matter also deals with the right to end your own life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a ghost trapped in a hand-mirror, Rey buys the mirror at an antique store. </p><p>Ghost!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, so this one deals with suicide and the right to end your own life. Seriously, if either of those things upset you don't read this! I have neither the time nor the desire to debate anyone.
> 
> Also Ben's case worker was Beetlejuice. XD

Killing himself was the stupidest thing he'd ever done. Normally this kind of thing was punished with up to fifty years of public service, which meant soul-crushing bureaucratic office work. But Ben got lucky, his case-worker had something to prove, and got him off with only ten years of punishment.

After that he was relegated to the ornate hand-mirror he'd smashed to cut his wrists. A hundred and fifty years in solitude they said. He was only allowed to see his father once, and it felt like it might kill him again. If it hadn't been for the argument, his father wouldn't be dead.

As horrible as all this was, he found a kind of peace with himself after about thirty years. He was allowed to contact others, even if he couldn't leave the mirror. So he made amends with his father, apologizing for the horrible argument, Han forgave him but told him it wasn't his fault, car wreaks happened.

~~~~~

Rey felt pulled to the antique mirror the moment she saw it. Rumor was that it had been used in a suicide. It made her sad to think of such a beautiful thing being used to end a life, but she still wanted it. It took her months to save enough to buy it, but finally the mirror was hers.

As soon as she brought her mirror home strange things began to happen, she felt oddly self-conscious in front of mirrors now, as if someone were watching her. And even occasionally felt the urge to touch herself while staring at her reflection.

~~~~~

Ben watched the girl with fascination.

At first it was just something to do, but after a few weeks he realized how attracted he was to her. He snorted, typical, forty years dead and now he found someone he wanted! He resigned himself to the situation, telling himself that she'd find someone and be happy. But still, as long as she was single he couldn't help messing with her just a bit.

Then she began to lose her appetite, and a few weeks later she came home crying. At first he didn't know what was going on, but then she left a print-out beside the mirror.

Terminal cancer. He wanted to scream, to rage, but he was trapped. He couldn't comfort her, though he badly wanted to. To even talk to her she'd have to summon him. Fat chance of that happening.

Then, unexpectedly, he got an idea. He could surround her with his name, nothing obvious or obnoxious, but he could draw her attention to it when it was there, in her favorite books, on tv, even when she was out.

It worked much faster then he'd ever expected.

Rey returned home frustrated and confused. The last few days all she could think about was the name Ben. Why? What the hell was going on?

"Ugg, Ben, Ben, Ben. I'm so sick of this!" She groused as she flopped down on the sofa.

He could have cheered. She'd summoned him, finally he could speak to her! But what could he say? What should he do? He knew what he wanted, what he could offer her. Would she accept? He desperately hoped so. He couldn't bare to watch her waste away from cancer, she didn't deserve to die like that! He'd seen it happen to his mother and it wasn't pleasant.

Rey had her arm thrown over her eyes when she heard a sudden displacement of air. When she sat up and opened her eyes she screamed. Standing not five feet away was a tall, dark haired, dark eyed man. That alone freaked her out, but he was also much too pale to be alive.

"Don't be afr-" He tried to reassure her, but she didn't let him finish.

"Get away!" She yelled, trying to throw a heavy book at him.

It hit him square in the chest with a thump, but he didn't even flinch. Rey's eyes widened and she tried to run, but his hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She yelped in pain and he dropped her wrist cringing. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, leaning down and gently stroking her cheek.

His touch was icy, but soft, and she noticed his wrists were bound wth strips of linen.

"What happened to you?" She asked as he helped her up.

He arched an eyebrow, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"I died." He said calmly.

She should have run screaming, but she was fascinated.

"How did it happen?" She asked, sounding awed.

"I cut my wrists." He replied, wincing at the memory. God he'd been stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rey said, she shouldn't have asked that, it had clearly upset him.

"It's alright, but I wanted to talk about you." He said, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"What about me?" She asked.

"You're dying." He said looking sad.

"Oh, are you here to take me when the time comes?" She asked.

"Not unless that's what you want." He replied.

Rey cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking curious.

Ben took a deep breath and braced himself.

"I could take you to the other side before you start to suffer." He said bluntly.

Rey gasped. Was he offering to kill her?

"How?" She asked, looking nervous.

"Well, usually dying on purpose is punished. But you'd be avoiding a slow, painful death. If you gave yourself to me, it would be fatal, and it wouldn't count, as you wouldn't actually be killing yourself." He explained.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief, and a few tears fell from her wide, hazel eyes. She'd been so scared, not of death, but of the suffering she knew was coming. She didn't want to give herself to some random stranger, but if it kept her from dying like that-

"Yes." She said, not looking at him, as if she were ashamed.

"Rey, this isn't some random offer, I care about you, I want you." He said tilting her chin up until she was looking him in the eyes.

"But you don't even know me." She said, confused.

He smiled, and it lit up his whole face.

"Yes I do Rey. I've been watching you from the mirrors for months now." He said, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't want to die, but I know what's going to happen to me if I don't." She said, closing her eyes and shivering.

It tore at Ben's heart to see her so scared, so he kissed her, gently pressing his cold lips to hers. She was so soft when he wrapped his arms around her, and she moaned so prettily as he kissed her neck and began to undress her. He knew he would never let her go.

Her slim, delicate body was so beautiful, and he would be her first and only.

She blushed as he parted her legs and began to stroke between them. He had her wet and ready for him in moments, but he wanted her to cum, she deserved that. So he continued to fondle and stroke between her legs as he nipped and suckled her breasts.

Her body was very responsive, and she came hard, bucking and moaning helplessly as her sex contracted.

He kissed her, long and deep, as he unzipped his pants and mounted her. He took her virginity with one sharp thrust. She yelped and clung to him as he gently stroked her hair and kissed her until she relaxed. He gave her a few moments before he began to move, reveling in the soft warm girl beneath him. She was everything he wanted, and she was his.

Rey keened, crossing her legs around his back as he rode her, enjoying how his cock spread her open as he pleasured her.

He felt her getting close, and latched onto one of her breasts at just the right moment, making her come harder then he'd imagined was possible. She writhed beneath him moaning wantonly. He kissed her one last time as he came, filling her womb with his cold seed and stoping her heart. Rey smiled as she took her last breath and her soul slid into the ornate hand-mirror.

He couldn't help the tear that slid down his cheek as he cleaned her up, dressed her and gently arranged her body so she'd look as if she were sleeping. He had to remind himself that this wasn't Rey anymore, the real Rey was waiting for him in the mirror.

~~~~

Rey was sitting on his bed waiting for him when he returned to the mirror. Looking amused by her surroundings. He blushed. He'd died in the late seventies and usually used the memory of his old apartment for his surroundings. His apartment had been nice, but it was incredibly dated. Well at least he hadn't died in the eighty's. That would have been so, so much worse.

Rey giggled, she'd lost her virginity to a huge space nerd. He had posters and books about space, even bed sheets with stars on them. It was adorable.

She hummed contentedly and leaned back as he took her in his arms and gently kissed her neck. Ben held her for a long time, just kissing her and touching her. He'd been alone for so long, and he couldn't get enough of her.

Rey turned her face and kissed him, he wasn't so cold anymore.

"You're beautiful Rey, and I'm so, so glad I found you." He said, holding her tightly as he nibbled at her neck.

"Ben." She gasped.

He smirked and turned her around. Suddenly they were both naked. Rey blushed and giggled. Still unused to being with someone this way.

"You're gorgeous." She whispered, reaching down to stroke his hard cock.

One of the benefits of being dead was endless stamina Rey discovered as Ben impaled her on his cock and began to guide her hips up and down, back and forth. She groaned as he thrust up into her over and over, stroking her G-spot until she screamed in pleasure. He came in her and made her cum so many times that night she was honestly impressed. It felt wonderful to be so wanted, so desired.

As she lay wrapped in his arms Rey suddenly realized that Ben was someone she could really love. She smiled and let sleep pull her down.

Ben could hardly believe that someone as beautiful and sweet as Rey was actually his. Tomorrow she'd have to register her paperwork, but for now he just held her.

"I love you." He whispered to her as she slept.

~~~~~

Miss Argentina, the receptionist in the office of afterlife affairs looked up in confusion at the girl who'd just handed in her paperwork.

"Your cause of death was necrophilia?" She asked.

Rey blushed, or she would have if she'd been alive.

"Yes." She replied, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
